PePe Discovers His Incontinence
PePe Discovers His Incontinence is the 1st episode of The Flaky Family Album and the 1st episode of Seasoj 1. This episode tells the story of how PePe got his incontinence and why he has to wear a diaper and it also reveals how Cub likes climbing into PePe's diapers. This episode also introduces us to Dr. Jimbo, Dr. Skunk's best friend. Cast Starring * PePe * Flaky * Kimimeeky * Jay Jay Featuring * Dr. Jimbo (debut) * Dr. Skunk * Pop & Cub * Sniffles Appearances: * Lumpy * Generic Tree Friends Plot At an amusement park somewhere in Happy Tree Town, Flaky and her siblings Kimimeeky, Jay Jay, & PePe visit a haunted house attraction. PePe refuses but Jay Jay forces him into the haunted house. Flaky and her siblings walk through some scary halls and a monster pops up out of nowhere. Flaky and her siblings all scream in terror, PePe starts peeing all over the floor. Flaky notices the puddle of pee and PePe blushes. They continue as Lumpy the janitor mops up the puddle of pee PePe made. The next day, Flaky and her siblings watch a monster movie at home. Flaky puts on Godzilla: King of The Monsters. The moment Godzilla appears on screen, everyone screams. Suddenly Flaky hears a piddling noise. PePe is peeing all over the wood floor and then poops on it. Jay Jay and Kimimeeky force PePe to clean up the mess he made on the floor. PePe goes to the closet to get some Mr. Clean and come back to clean his mess. Later that afternoon, PePe is helping Flaky bake some chocolate chip cookies. The oven beeps meaning that it has been pre heated. The beep startles PePe and he pees on the floor. Flaky mops up the puddle and decides to take PePe to the doctor the next day. After Flaky mops up the puddle, PePe and Flaky put the cookies in the oven. After that, Flaky calls Dr. Skunk on the phone for an appointment. Dr. Skunk decides to have PePe see her best friend Dr. Jimbo. Flaky agrees and hangs up. The next morning, Flaky and her siblings go to the hospital. They sit in the waiting room with some Generic Tree Friends, As soon as Dr. Skunk calls PePe, Flaky takes him in. Jay Jay and Kimimeeky follow them. Dr. Jimbo appears with Sniffles as Flaky explains that PePe has been having "accidents" whenever something scares or startles him. PePe explains the situations and Sniffles runs some tests on PePe. The results reveal that PePe has incontinence. PePe objects and says old folks have it but Dr. Jimbo says incontinence can also happen in youths. Dr. Jimbo insists that PePe wears a diaper. He pulls out some adult diapers size L-XL super absorbent. PePe tries on a diaper and it fits him. Dr. Jimbo hands the rest of the diapers to PePe and tells him to buy some more at the store. Dr. Skunk tells PePe that if his incontinence is too much, she'll do something about it. The group leaves the hospital and heads to the drug store, Pop and Cub are buying some chips when Cub spots PePe. Cub runs away from Pop and climbs into PePe's diaper. PePe feels something tickling him from inside his diaper. He starts laughing in joy and discovers it is Cub. Pop learns that Cub and PePe's friendship have created this special bond. PePe grabs Cub out of his diaper and puts him on the ground. PePe explains the situation to Pop. Later that evening, PePe is making some pizza and the oven beeps scaring PePe that he starts peeing, but on the floor but in his diaper. PePe blushes and rushes upstairs to change his diaper. Flaky realizes that the diapers worked, A few years later, PePe and his siblings go to the drug store to pick up more diapers and PePe sees that adult diapers also come with Velcro tabs that can be adjusted for a perfect fit. PePe picks it up and Flaky agrees. Later, PePe shows off his new diaper to the rest of his siblings and explains that He wanted something different, ending the episode. Moral: Don't forget to wash up! Trivia * PePe is seen without his vest in the first half of the Episode as it is a flashback, PePe wears his vest in the end. * Dr. Skunk informing PePe that she will something about his incontinence foreshadows The New PePe where PePe is cured of his incontinence for good,